An unexpected encounter2
by Athena Leonharte
Summary: Sequel to an unexpected encounter, where Irvine really loses his head


An unexpected encounter 2By Athena Leonhart  
  
  
Rinoa leaned back lazily on her bed, eyes clenched shut against the morning sun. She didn't want it to be morning; she wanted the night to last forever. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she stretched and yawned. Sitting upright, she ran her fingers through her hair. A sudden movement beside her indicated that he was awake. "Good Morning, Squall," she chirped happily, delighted that he had finally told her how he felt. He groaned, slapped his forehead and proceeded to look at Rinoa's clock in dismay. "Wow, I've never seen a clock at this time before," he said in amazement. She gave him a quizzical expression and replied "It's only nine o'clock!" Gently he placed his arms around her waist, and began to kiss her neck softly. He had never felt this way before, so content and happy. Rinoa twisted to face him and held him tightly in an embrace. She too was happy, and knew that no matter what nothing could ever come between their happiness.   
  
She rose, and dressed. Looking around her room, she could see it was a mess, they had been in a hurry last night. About to motion to Squall to get up, she sighed in dismay as she realized he was asleep again. "I'll soon have to fix that," she thought, with an evil gleam in her eye. He was peaceful when he slept. "A lion when he's awake and a kitten when he's asleep." Not having the heart to disturb his peaceful slumber she wadded through the clothes, that had been so quickly discarded and opened the door.   
  
"Why you little perv..." she yelled in anger, as a slumped Irvine rose to greet her. "How long have you been there?" she asked a worried tone in her voice. "Long enough," he grinned slyly as she proceeded to hit him across the head with her arm. He ducked laughing at her attempt to hurt him. "I'm gonna tell Selphie about Maria!" she exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Maria? You wouldn't dare." "Wouldn't I," she replied haughtily. "Fine, tell her, but all of garden will know about your little escapade with Squall last night." She grinned again "Trade," she muttered accepting defeat. "Fine, want some breakfast." "Sure," she replied, happy with the fact she had walked in on Irvine and Maria. She had known it would come in handy.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you? I've loved you ever since I first met you. Perhaps it took me a while to tell you but now that you know I want to tell you every day. We will spend every day of our lives together and that's why I'm asking you this. Will you marry me?" She was totally flabbergasted; he wanted to marry her. Looking deep into his eyes, she knew he was sincere, perhaps for the first time ever. He is so beautiful, she thought happily, the man of my dreams. "Yes, Zell," Quistis replied, a sense of eagerness in her voice "I'll marry you." He punched the air with his fist "OH YEAH!!!!" He exclaimed, the adrenaline running freely through his veins. She put her arms around his neck, and looking deep into his baby blue eyes, she said, "I love you Zell." And with that she kissed him passionately, both intertwined in loves pleasures.   
  
Squall woke to an empty room and an empty bed. "She's gone already?" he asked to no one on particular. He began walking around the room retrieving his clothes, bit by bit getting dressed. Finally satisfied with his appearance he left the room in search of Rinoa and food. Strolling down the hall, he got a few odd looks from the passers by. "What's wrong?" he asked one student who just ran down the hall laughing. He found her in the cafeteria with Irvine. "Oh Squall, Squall, I..I..love you!" he mocked and then began to roll around the floor in laughter. "I'm going to hurt him and he will die a slow, bloody and painful death." That made him laugh the more. He looked down at the figure and smiled. "Well Irvine at least I, have a woman." Irvine sat up, now agitated. You could cut the tension with a knife. "Well I'm not a virgin," he sneered. Squall drew the gunblade, and sliced it cleanly through the air stopping at Irvine's throat. "You don't have the balls." The blade swung low and penetrated his skin, digging deeper into the flesh ripping through his throat and neck. A sudden plop as his head hit the floor, his face frozen in an expression of agony. "Never, ever piss me off," Squall said evenly as he placed his arm around Rinoa. In the distance, Zell jumped with joy. "It's about time that cowboy misfit bites the dust!"  
  
"I do not condone your actions, but I would have done the same myself," Headmaster Cid said slowly. "You shall be punished for your deed." Squall grinned in delight, whatever the punishment was, it would be worth it. Anything was worth decapitating Irvine, that horny bastard. "You shall spend one week on Cacutar Island with one person." It could only be the one person he hated the most, the evil shadow that dared to call himself a man. "Seifer," Squall spat the word from his lips, the venomous scum. "Yes," Cid said, "You are leaving this evening." How could he handle this, one whole week with only a rat for company.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks in anger and disappointment. "You can't just leave me here like this." "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," he replied as disappointed as Rinoa. "Look, It's only one week and when I get back we can do whatever you want then. For now I must face my destiny." He turned and walked into the Ragnarock, leaving Rinoa watching in silence. This wasn't supposed to happen and she was going to do something about it.  
  
Quistis Treppe was the happiest woman on earth. There was a spring in her step, a laugh in her jokes and most of all a flower in her hair. Each day she wore one to remind herself how lucky she was to be marrying the man of her dreams. Her classes were shorter and more fun too and around her there was an aura of sheer bliss. She pranced about the hallways as if on a cloud. Today was no exception. She ran down the corridor towards her dorm, she had to get ready for her big date. Her and Zell were going to Balamb to meet his mother and announce the good news. She had been preparing for weeks and wanted everything to be perfect, after all she was to be her mother in law.  
  
She skipped happily through the corridors, like a squirrel in a nut shop. Her hair bobbing up and down reflecting her mood of delight. "Oh Irvine," she yelled childishly "Wanna play tag?" Normally it only took a few moments for him to appear and begin to chase her round the training center, but no footsteps echoed in the hallways, no cheeky grin and no swaying of his coat. She was worried, he never refused a woman, she didn't think he physically could. "Maybe he turned gay?" she whispered silently, releasing her innermost fear. Creeping slower and slower, she decided to find Zell and ask him what had happened to her toy boy.  
  
Zell was worried, standing alone at the parking lot waiting for Quistis. "Where the hell is she," he yelled slightly frustrated. "Right here, baby," she replied erotically. A wolf whistle escaped his lips as he almost kissed the ground in delight. "Your.. your.." he stuttered for once lost for words "stunning," he finally said. "I know," she replied "But thanks, lets go I don't want to keep your mother waiting." "She can wait," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "My lipstick!" she wailed. He pulled her into the car and pounced, there was no objection.  
  
"Have you seen Irvine?" Selphie asked Xu. "He's all over the place," she replied quite angrily. "Someone's going to have to clean it up and it isn't going to be me." "Do you know where I could get him?" she asked quite confused by her previous statement. "He's mostly in the Cafeteria," she said as she handed her a mop and bucket. "Enjoy." This she didn't understand, then again she didn't understand most things and headed to the Cafeteria head swaying from side to side.  
  
It had only been a few hours and already blood had been shed. Squall stood over the body of what had once been a living person. So what if he had killed two people in the one day, both of them had been evil and a menace to society. He looked at Seifer's limp body; he hadn't had much of a chance. Laughing, he kicked the corpse, to him it felt good. "That's for last summer with Rinoa." From his pocket, he pulled a small bottle, whose contents were then spilled over the body. Finally satisfied he stood back, pleased with his work. In his hand, he held a lighter that he threw at his old rival. "I'd always said you'd go up in smoke." He lit up and a raging fire blazed. "At least you were useful for something," he sneered as he proceeded to warm himself by the fire.  
  
Finally, Zell and Quistis reached Balamb. She tried her best to straighten herself up, while he tried to zip up his pants. Ma Dincht was waiting at the door for them. "My baby," she cooed at her son whom she scooped up in her arms and embraced warmly. She glanced at Quistis, from the corner of her eye. Abruptly, she roughly pushed away her son and faced her. "You," she almost spat in anger. "What?" Quistis thought worriedly did I do to upset her. Suddenly it dawned upon her. "Oh no," she screamed at the top of her lungs "That was you?" "Yeah, me" "Oh shit!!!!" Her mind told her run, but she didn't. Later she wished she had. "What's wrong," Zell said becoming increasingly worried. "This girl is a whore, slut, every man on the fucking planet screwing, cock licking lap dancer." Zell looked at her in shock "What's your point?" Both looked at him as if he had two heads. "She's been around the block, with every man you can imagine. That is until she was caught by the chief of police." Zell glanced at his fiancé "So that's why you're so good." She eyed the ground obviously embarrassed. "Well I don't care" he declared loudly "I love her and that's all that matters." Ma Dincht gestured for them to come inside. She whispered in Quistis's ear quietly. "Later my pet, later." Quistis grinned a smile creeping across her face.  
  
It was cramped, dark and cold, she couldn't stay here for much longer. Rinoa straightened herself up and walked awkwardly towards the door. They have to have landed by now. Swaying down the corridors, she searched for the way out. Each corridor similar to the last, but for once she knew where to go. "Won't Squall be happy to see me," she thought happily to herself.   
  
"Hello," Selphie inquired "Irvine are you there?" She walked around the Cafeteria while noticing the blood spots on the wall. "Playing with raw meat again, have we?" Finally, she spotted his remains in a heap on the floor. The smell was awful and the corpse was beginning to fester. "Oh Irvine," she wailed, throwing her mop and bucket away. His head was still in one piece, which she gingerly picked up to examine. "Never again will I see this face," she moaned loudly. Such a pitiful site. "This is your going away present," she giggled happily as she raised the head and kissed his lips. Suddenly it moved and she allowed the head to drop in shock.  
  
"Be careful," Irvine's head scolded her "that hurts." She looked at him in amazement "Your alive?" "Sure looks that way," he replied. "But how?" Selphie thought back through the day, trying to figure out what she had done differently to be able to raise the dead. "Oh! I borrowed Matrons lipstick, it was called "hell raiser," I suppose that could have brought you back." Irvine looked at her in dismay, "My beautiful body," he said pitifully "So young, so much to live for and so many women not yet met!" She picked up the head and placed it under her arm. "Let's go and ask Matron can we put all of you back together." He smiled enjoying the view of Selphie's bust.  
  
A roaring camp fire, beautiful stars, all it needed was... "Hey Squall," Rinoa yelled. He raised his head in surprise. "Rinoa," he said her name like a breath of fresh air, He ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist. They kissed, their lips brushing each other's enough to taunt and tease. "Where's Seifer?" she asked, not wanting to be caught with her knickers down by her ex. Squall gestured towards the fire. A smile spread across her face as she pulled Squall to the ground. "Just you and me," she whispered sweetly.  
  
  
The end!  
  
I want reviews if you want more!!!! (EVIL LAUGH!!!!!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaah.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
